


A Vampire's Connection

by Hannurdock



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Ancient Vampire Being Fried, Confused Louis, F/M, Louis-centric, M/M, Random Elder, Searching For Lestat, The Vampire Lestat - Freeform, Unidentified Vampire Threat, Unknown Elder, Vampire Chronicles, Weak Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannurdock/pseuds/Hannurdock
Summary: Before Lestat meets Louis... the night before the concert Louis has an encounter with a strong and bitter vampire.





	

Louis walked silently into the noisy bar and moved to the booth at the back. It was nicely hidden, away from prying eyes. It was a place he could collect his thoughts whilst feeling connected to the life around him. It was accurate to say in these days leading to Lestat's concert, Louis was becoming very lonely. Not only did the loneliness threaten to consume him, but his sense of vulnerability was increasing with each passing night.

More and more, vampires were coming to San Francisco in search of Lestat. Most of these had hostile intentions. He felt panic grip his weak mind once more. He watched a couple of immortals in the bar, eyeing potential victims and sighed. In the Vampire Connection, these bars were off limits and it was against the rules to take a victim here. An elder was already moving forward, threatening the younger ones with a telepathic message that sent them practically running for the door. These young ones, such foolish young ones.

The elder looked sharply towards Louis and he turned his attention away abruptly. Too late. The elder had recognised him.... Louis de Pointe du Lac. He walked towards the weak and vulnerable vampire and sat beside him. Louis looked nervously at this vampire, who appeared to be ancient with pale skin and water blue eyes.

"Do not worry young one. I am here in peace."

Louis looked up, and gazed into those soft, blue eyes. "I was unsure, forgive me for appearing rude. I am too weak to take chances," Louis explained.

"Ah, I know. But it is too easy to realise you are the very Louis that Daniel interviewed. You do not shield your presence well enough. Thoughts of Lestat come too freely from your young mind." The elder said in a hushed tone. "Even now, they are coming for you. Only something is standing in their way."

"Lestat?" Louis said instantly, moving a little closer to the elder.

The elder shook his head; "No, it is a being very powerful, perhaps one of the strongest vampires I have ever sensed. It is distinctly female, this presence. I sense death all around her, as she moves towards this very city. Those with your death on their minds perish one by one, as if you were her fledgling."

Louis shook his head confused "I know no such vampires."

"This is Lestat's doing." The elder said gravely. "Lestat has made something rise which has the power to destroy us all."

Louis appeared uncomfortable, shifting uneasily in his seat as he excused himself politely and quickly walked to the door. Glancing back once at the elder, Louis moved through the door of Dracula's Daughter, and into the night.

Moving with preternatural speed, Louis soon reached the quaint little hotel and settled on the couch, watching the clock tick away. Fear was eating at his soul as he gazed out of the window at the night, his heart beating fast with his feeling of vulnerability.

He saw a shadow at the window, and jumped in fright. Cursing himself for being silly, Louis moved to the door and opened it. He glanced around. Nothing. 

He turned around to close the door and sit back down on his cosy couch, when the object hit him from behind. It was hard and cold metal, like a pipe. Louis fell to his knees, stunned. It was the elder, with a maniacal twisted smile on his face. His watery blue eyes held no emotion as he prepared to strike the weaker vampire again. Before the heavy metal object could descend once more, flames arose from the elder and consumed his body quickly and efficiently. Louis gasped and moved away from the burning vampire, burying his blood stained face into the bed's soft quilt. 

She came into the room and gazed at the burning vampire in approval.

She saw the pathetic figure of Louis, bruised and distraught. He was lying by the bed, his face smothered in the quilt, his legs carelessly sprawled. She walked over to him and caught his blood streaked face with her hands, forcing him to turn from the quilt and face her.

Louis looked at her. So stunning was she. A vision of pure perfection. He heard her voice from within himself and she made herself known to him through his feeble mind. "Akasha," he breathed.

"Louis, listen to me," Akasha said softly, wiping the tears from Louis' beautiful face and tasting them with obvious pleasure. "You will forget what happened here tonight. You will forget you saw me. Do you hear me?"

Her voice had Louis enthralled. He gazed at her, his vision blurring and his eyes closing. He tried to reply to her, but he was already drifting into sleep. He felt himself lifted and taken carefully to his coffin. Once inside he tried to remember the events of the evening, but they were blurred beyond recognition.

As the death sleep embraced him, Louis realised suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore. He would reach Lestat and none of the other vampires could deny him this. He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and let himself drift completely into the death sleep.

The next evening, Louis rose as usual and looked at himself with distaste in his full length mirror. He couldn't believe how wrinkled his clothes were. Whatever he had been doing last night had certainly taken its toll on his wardrobe.

Louis couldn't remember the events that occurred that evening, but he felt reassured and safe. Yes, as if an angel was watching him. A guardian angel. As he dressed into something more suitable for such a special evening he tried once again to remember the events of the previous evening.

No matter. Whatever had happened couldn't have been that important. Louis moved out of the little hotel quietly. He had planned a visit tonight with a man who had captured his heart two hundred years ago. It was time to meet up with Lestat and inform him how much he missed his maker and how much he wanted Lestat back in his life.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The characters from the Chronicles belong to Anne Rice. These stories are purely for pleasure and 'What if's.' Nothing is meant to infringe upon the author's rights. I am doing this for fun and I love sharing my stories with others.


End file.
